


Whiskey Business

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, Open Heart (Visual Novels), Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel), The Royal Romance (Visual Novel), the royal heir (visual novel)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Friendship, Party, Whiskey - Freeform, scotch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: the beginnings of a secret, whiskey drinking club in CordoniaNotes: This is a one-shot crossover of Red Carpet Diaries/Hollywood U, The Royal Romance, and Open Heart.Setting : Even though I’ve hinted toward a rivalry between Hunt and Drake in my RCD universe, Hunt and Ethan’s relationship is established in my Hollywood U universe, so I’m setting this in my HWU AU. It takes place about a year after the events of Love & Scotch.***The beginning is just a summary to set the story and give background
Relationships: Drake Walker & Maxwell Beaumont, Drake Walker & Olivia Nevrakis, Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart), Ethan Ramsey/Original Female Character(s), Thomas Hunt & Drake Walker, Thomas Hunt & Ethan Ramsey, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Hollywood U), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Whiskey Business

**Thomas Hunt Masterlists/Series: [[Red Carpet Diaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[Hollywood U](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)] || [[Love & Scotch (HWU/Open Heart Crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863/chapters/55265896))] || [[#HollywoodHacks (HWU/LoveHacks Crossover)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933341/chapters/57554176)] || [[The Bogart Diaries Series (RCD-Puppy Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210658/chapters/58322749))]**

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

The Mediterranean nation of Cordonia had become known for its many balls and celebrations. Tonight was no exception. It was the third night in the week-long jubilee celebrating not only the most successful apple season in the kingdom’s history, but also, the birth of the newest heir to the throne. King Liam, Queen Riley, and Princess Rosalyn have welcomed guests from all over to meet Prince Michael and partake in an assortment of apple delicacies. 

Among the distinguished guests were friends of the crown, Thomas Hunt and his wife Alex, who have filmed a number of movies in the beautiful country, as well as Doctor Ethan Ramsey and his fiancée Ellie Shepherd, both of whom assisted the royal family with a medical emergency during one of their trips to the States. 

The ballroom was filled with a joyful cacophony of sound as the guests mingled, while the waiters cleared the dinner plates. At their table, the apple pork tenderloins, apple stuffing, and sautéed autumn vegetable medley with apple cubes, remained mostly untouched on their plates. Only Alex seemed to still be enjoying the singularly themed foods and drinks for the third straight day. 

“I’m going to get a drink. Perhaps I can convince the bartender to get us something other than Apple Whiskey.” Ethan announced, surveying who else at their table could use a refill. “Alex, another glass of apple wine?”

“I’ll get them.” Hunt immediately offered, standing to his feet before Ethan had the chance. “I might know where we can find some non-apple based alcohol.”

He returned a few minutes later with their drinks. “Where’s Alex?”

“She and Ellie are back fawning over the baby,” Ethan gestured to the large crowd at the side of the room waiting for a glimpse of the new prince. “Any luck with the drinks?”

The corner of his lips quirked up momentarily as his gaze met Alex’s from across the room. He carefully placed the drinks on the table, then held up an ornate gold key. “Actually, yes.” He glanced once more at Alex. “I don’t suppose they’ll miss us too much.”

Hunt led Ethan away from the party and toward a more secluded area of the palace, using the key to gain entry into a cozy sitting room with a stocked bar cabinet. 

“Hunt,” noted the man sitting alone in the corner of the room nursing a glass of whiskey. 

“Walker.” Hunt acknowledged moving toward the cabinet. His gaze fell on the open bottle of Jack Daniel’s beside him. “Still pretending you drink whiskey, I see.”

“Still the pretentious professor sleeping with his students?” Drake rolled his eyes. 

“Just the one and we’re married.” Hunt barely acknowledged, as he searched the cabinet. He immediately reached for the bottle of Macallan 18 year sherry oak but ended up with another bottle. “Lagavulin?”

Ethan nodded approvingly. “Though, at this point, I’d drink anything that isn’t infused with apples.”

Drake sniggered, suppressing the smile forming on his lips. 

The two other men took their drinks and set up in a pair of armchairs on the opposite side of the room. 

“How far along is she?” Ethan questioned, nosing his scotch. The fresh lemon scent swirled with the smokey peat. 

Hunt held his tumbler up examining the pale golden color of the scotch. “I’m not sure what you mean.”

“Alex, of course.” Ethan cocked his head to the side, his gaze trained on Hunt. “Don’t give me that look. You’ve been getting all of her drinks this week, she always double-checks with you before accepting it, and although she and Ellie have been drinking the same thing, the color has been slightly different.” 

“Must have been the lighting,” Hunt replied, rotating his glass at a slight angle, observing the scotch’s legs. 

“The way she can’t get enough of the baby?”

“Ellie’s right there with her.” 

“Need I remind you, I’m a doctor who spends his days observing his patients who, wittingly or not, may be hiding things relevant to their diagnosis,” Ethan pressed, leaning further back in his chair. “I’m the best observer you know, Thomas. Besides, it’s the only explanation as to how she can still be eating all the apple-flavored foods and not be complaining.” 

Hunt took a small sip of the scotch, letting it lie on his tongue for a moment. The glass shielded part of his smile. “10 weeks tomorrow.” 

“Congratulations.” Ethan lifted his glass toward his friend. “Does Ellie know?”

Hunt shook his head to the side and took another sip of scotch letting the strong flavor roll on his tongue. 

Drake sighed, mumbling something under his breath. He and Hunt exchanged heated glances as the three men sat in almost silence, save for the occasional grumbling, deep sighs, and long sips. 

“You can still occupy the surly friend position and enjoy a decent scotch,” Hunt offered, no longer able to sit idly by and watch Drake continue to squander his senses on something so inferior.

Drake’s grumpy gaze narrowed at Hunt, unimpressed by his quip. 

Ethan raised a single furrowed brow, sipping his scotch watching the two men carry on a conversation consisting of nothing more than grunts. 

All eyes shifted to the door as it creaked open, a waiter emerging. “Is there anything I can get you?” Each word getting longer and more drawn out as the waiter noted the tension in the room. None of them responded to him. Slowly, he backed out of the room, leaving the men, once more, to themselves.

A few minutes later, the door opened again. 

“What is going on here?” Olivia crossed her arms as she shot each of the men an accusatory glance. “Daniel seems paler than usual. What is this? A would-be gentlemen’s club?”

Unfazed by them, she grabbed a glass and helped herself to a drink. “Lagavulin?” She lifted the bottle in front of Hunt and Ethan reading the label and year. “Hmm. Not my first choice, but it will do.” 

Ethan smirked over the rim of his glass, impressed by the lady’s exquisite taste. 

“Afraid we’ll steal your Jack?” Olivia jeered, noting Drake sitting alone, attempting to shift further away from the growing group.

“If I wanted to be surrounded by rich snobs, I could have stayed at the party,” Drake grumbled, trying to block them out.

“As someone who benefits entirely from one of those ‘rich snobs’, I wouldn’t be throwing stones,” Olivia sneered. She savored the rich notes of the scotch as she nosed it before taking her first sip. “What’s your official job title again? Best friend?”

Drake breathed heavily. “I’m not the one raiding the expensive whiskey.”

“No, you’re just the one taking everything else for free.” Olivia joked to Drake’s disdain.

Drake stood to leave having had enough of the group’s taunts. 

“Walker,” Hunt breathed, stopping the man before he could exit. He rubbed the space between his eyes trying to reconcile what he was about to do. They may have their disagreements about who knows more about scotch (himself, clearly) but, they had more in common than either cared to admit. He retrieved another glass and poured two fingers of Lagavulin. “Come and at least try it if you’re going to criticize it.” 

“If only to prove a point,” Drake agreed, accepting the drink, taking his first sip immediately. 

Hunt felt his left eyebrow begin to twitch watching the fellow American sip the high-end scotch without properly appreciating it “Drinking scotch is more than merely _drinking_ it, for lack of a better word. You must spend time with it, observe its color, its weight, the various subtle notes of flavors—the sense of smell is equally as important to the tasting process. It’s the little things that add up to a true experience.”

“Thanks for the lesson, Professor,” Drake glowered, his jaw clenching under the unnecessary criticism. 

“Just try it.”

Drake stopped himself from taking another sip, grumbling as he did as suggested.

“I trust you can keep this to yourself,” Hunt stated, not wanting anyone to know he had offered to help Drake. 

Olivia smirked, a dagger appearing in her hands at the flick of her wrist. She leaned forward tracing the tip along Drake’s jugular vein. “You tell no one I let you join us.” He nodded in agreement. The blade flitted between her fingers. It wasn’t that she really cared if he told people they shared a drink, more so it gave her an excuse to play with her dagger. Liam always complained if she had them out during formal dinner events. 

“You appear to be comfortable with that knife,” Ethan noted, observing not only her skill with handling the blade but her ease of moving it across Drake’s skin. “Do you have any medical training as a surgeon?”

“I just like knives… and cutting people,” Olivia smirked, concealing her dagger once more. “Not medically though.” 

Ethan choked loudly on the large gulp of scotch he consumed at her words. 

Hunt leaned over clapping his friend on the back, shrugging unfazed by her declaration. It wasn’t his first time hearing a conversation like this one. Olivia was quite unlike anyone he had ever met. 

Drake chuckled at the doctor’s dismay, taking Hunt’s advice as he observed and nosed the scotch this time, relaxing into the arm chair beside the rest of the group. 

The four enjoyed the quiet stillness of the room and the exemplary scotch, even Drake had ceased complaining. 

“Hey! There you are!” The door swung wildly open, as Maxwell danced in wearing a suit covered entirely with apple print. 

“I don’t,” Drake started, his forehead creasing as he attempted to take in the bold, headache inducing, outfit. “Why?”

“Secret apple dance party!!!!!” Maxwell cheered, pumping his fists in the air, his hips moving to the music only in his head.

“That can’t be a thing,” Drake grumbled. “Even here.”

“Not yet!” Maxwell’s eyes twinkled as he continued dancing around the room. The others attempted to process the jarring change in aesthetic of the room. “No more hiding! Time to party!!! Whoo! Whoo!!” 

The other finished their scotch while staring awkwardly at the intruder. Olivia was the first to leave, she didn’t want any part of whatever Maxwell was thinking. She had learned it was better to just walk away before ultimately being dragged into his nonsensical antics. 

Hunt and Ethan quickly followed. Hunt paused only for a second to hand Maxwell the key he had acquired earlier. “Please thank Bertrand for me.” 

“Hunt,” Drake called, just before he was out of earshot. “Congratulations.”

Hunt gave a slight nod as they shared an understanding look, an appreciative smile spreading on his face. 

“Are you in?!?!?!!!!” Maxwell pleaded, pouting dramatically. “It won’t be a sensational, super secret apple dance party without my BFF.” 

Drake sighed, making sure everyone else had left. He shrugged, leaving his unfinished scotch on the table. He grabbed the bottle of Jack and reluctantly followed Maxwell toward whatever ridiculous thing he had planned; the corner of his lips twitching upward at the thought of the absurdity awaiting them.


End file.
